


I'll Wake With Coffee In The Morning

by Biromantic_Nerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: (And summary), (Chloe is jealous fyi), AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Beca is hopeless at concealing her crush, Because Beca and Kommissar are really cute, Can Beca have a bigger crush on her?, Coffee Shops, Das Sound Machine and The Bellas are rivals, F/F, Femslash, Flirting Via Insults, I just want cliche stories about ladies falling in love okay, No Sex, No Smut, On Chloe's end, One Shot, Please ignore the terrible title, Romance, Unrequited Crush, in coffee not acapella, the answer is no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biromantic_Nerd/pseuds/Biromantic_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shop AU in which Beca works at Bella's Coffee with the rest of the Bellas instead of a singing group. </p>
<p>Kommissar runs the new German cafe across the street. </p>
<p>Insert instant rivalry and... attraction? Well that's awkward. Especially since when Kommissar keeps coming around to psyche out the competition, Beca's smack talk sounds more like flirting. No, wait, it's actually just straight out flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wake With Coffee In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the sequel and holy cow you guys. We have a female character having a sexuality crisis _in canon._ Beca's crush is canon. And the actress that plays Kommissar admits that she believes Kommissar likes Beca too and actually attempted to flirt back with her in their interactions.
> 
> **Also, Kommissar's name in canon is never revealed. I feel awkward using only her title. So I'm going to use her commonly adopted fanon name, Luisa.**

"Good afternoon." Beca said to the next customer as they approached the counter, without looking up from the cash register as she quickly refilled the receipt paper cartridge. "What can I getcha?" 

"One medium latte." The woman ordered, her clipped tone coming out woth a German accent. Beca quickly looked up from the cash register, having not expected that at all. The woman was gorgeous - all sharp angles dressed in black clothing. Her red lips were pulled impatiently in a frown, her blonde hair pulled up in a severe bun. Next to her, she had a male companion. 

Someone else had also heard the accent and noticed it. 

"Aren't you two the owners of the new cafe across the streets?" Chloe asked, peering at them suspiciously. Beca winced a tiny bit. Okay, just because these two were German - or at least the lady was - didn't necessarily mean that they were the owners of the new German coffeehouse. Plus, even if they were, it could only mean trouble. Chloe and Aubrey had been angrily ranting about the competition for two weeks now. 

"We are Das Sound Machine." She confirmed. "Superior in quality of coffee and everything else." The lady smirked, and holy crap Beca thought that that was kind of hot.

"Yeah?" Chloe scoffed. "Well, we're The Bellas. We've won the county award for Best Coffee three years _in a row._ So I think maybe you're a bit mistaken about that"

"And in the wrong neighborhood!" Amy piped in, sensing the developing mood of hostily. 

"Ha." The man snorted. "We have won international awards for our coffee _and_ for our pastries." 

"Uhh." Amy interjected, looking towards Beca. "Is that a real thing? _International_ awards for _coffee?_ "

"Maybe your puny mind cannot comprehend the quality that we boast of. Which it is odd, since your head is so very large." He sneered at Amy. 

"Well you certainly are boasting. You douche nozzle." She said in reply, her eyes flashing as she put her hands on her hips angrily. 

"Why would we not be boastful?" The woman said, tone aloof and haughty. "You plebeians most likely can not tell the difference between Arabica and Robusta."

Chloe gasped, clearly offended by that insinuation. 

Every one else of the Bellas exchanged quick looks with each other to verfiy that they weren't the only ones that didn't have a clue. 

From the aghast expression on Chloe's face, however, Beca decided that this was when she should step in. 

"And you can't tell the difference between when you're welcome and when you're not!" She snapped. "You should really leave now." 

Both of the two Germans turned to Beca, each one looking both amused and disdainful. 

"We would not want to linger here anyways." The woman retorted as she looked pointedly at all of them with a sweep of her eyes. "The coffee is not the only thing here that stinks like filth." 

"Oh yeah?" Beca asked, like she was ready to brawl instead of take someone's coffee order. "Well, _you're_ gorgeous. So ha." 

Amy slapped her own forehead. Chloe dropped the hot latte that she had just finished making, spilling everywhere. No one noticed at first. Then Cynthia-Ross noticed the mess and she started snickering; but then she began remaking the drink, seeing as Chloe appeared to be too shell shocked to restart it. 

The blonde lifted one eyebrow, smugness shining through. 

Then Beca understood what it was she just had said. "I - I mean, sure, you're gorgeous, but you're, um, rude. And your hair is also lovely. Damn!" She ducked her head down angrily as she quickly realized that she had done it _again._

"For such a small thing," The woman mused, "You are quite angry and also most entertaining." 

"She is short, isn't she, Kommissar?" The man asked, addressing the woman by a name for the first time. 

"Mmm. Like little mouse." She agreed. 

"Maybe you two are just freakishly large, huh?" Beca defended herself, but it was admittedly a bit weak. "You giants!" She exclaimed loudly in anger. 

"I'll see you later... Little Mouse." Kommissar said, smirking, as her long fingers grabbed her cup. Her friend snorted behind her.

"Little - _what_ did you just call me?" Beca lunged over the banister that divided them, about ready to strangle her. Several hands quickly held her back, and she angrily shrugged them off; but she successfully remained standing on the side of the counter that she was supposed to. 

The German woman gave a tinkling laugh, and then she disappeared from sight

________________________________

It wasn't the only time that the German woman - Kommissar - came around. And when she did so, she usually came with the same guy, Pieter. 

Also, Beca usually happened to be working as a cashier. Beca didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

So today's argument - started once again over the two coffee shops' worsening rivalry - made Beca quickly jump into the fray against the beautiful blonde. 

"Just because you're currently making me question my sexuality," Beca loftily protested. "Doesn't mean that you can over come here and be rude. I'll kick your ass, dude." 

Chloe did a confused double take at the first sentence and continued to stare at her. 

Kommissar blinked rapidly. It was as if she was attempting to contain her expression under tight control. Then she smiled and she seemed amused. "You? But you're so tiny. You're like a little mouse." Her eyes swept Beca up and down. "Or a fairy." 

Beca's cheeks burned. Okay, she reminded herself, she probably did not mean _that_ kind of fairy. 

"Or a troll." She nodded, agreeing with her friend's suggestion. And that made Beca's mouth drop in righteous indignation. 

"Well, _you,_ " Beca retaliated. "You are physically flawless." And damn that was not what had intended to say at all. Beca winced; she could also feel her coworkers staring at her in disbelief. " _But,_ " She tried to save the situation. "That doesn't mean that I like you." 

It was exactly what it meant. Beca had some weird crush thing on this rude, gorgeous lady. 

And by the look on her face, Beca was worried that she knew it too. 

_______________________________

Beca spent the rest of her shift in a daze. Why was she so attracted to that woman? Why her of all people? And why _her_ was the question. Beca had never been attracted to a girl before, but now she was. She definitely, beyond a doubt, was so very attracted. 

Which, it wouldn't be a problem, really. The sexuality crisis - Beca could handle that, no sweat. She'd stop freaking out eventually, she was sure. What she _couldn't_ handle was the way that her brain completely malfunctioned whenever she saw Kommissar, and that led to her mouth spewing out so many embarrassing flirty declarations. 

Yeah. That's the part that Beca was having trouble with. 

_______________________________

"I once stabbed a nun." Lilly confessed in a nearly mute whisper. 

Legacy's eyes were wide. "On accident? It was an accident, right?" Emily asked desperately.

"How do you accidentally stab a nun though?" Amy mused, shaking her head at Legacy in disagreement. 

"It happens more than you would think." Bumper said from the other side of the counter. They both turned to him and stared at him incredulously. "Not that _I've_ done it!" He protested, seeing their horrified faces. 

Beside him, Jesse eyed him distrustfully. 

"How would you even know that then?" Amy demanded, crossing her arms. 

"I know everything." Bumper answered snootily, avoiding answering the question. He hastily grabbed his cappuccino and quickly left. 

"He doesn't know everything." Amy denied, scoffing. 

________________________________

"One large coffee. Black." Kommissar ordered, her tone even. 

"Oh? Black, huh? That makes sense." Beca focused on what she was saying, already getting a teeny, tiny bit distracted by her gorgeous eyes. "Because it matches your soul." Beca innerly applauded herself. "And your perfect eyeliner!" She blurted. And how did that happen? She had been _so close_ to smack talking without messing it up. She felt betrayed... by herself. 

Kommissar blinked once quickly. Then she smiled knowingly. "Just try not to mess it up. It is simple, but you are, as they say, full of air in your pretty little head." 

Beca's eye angrily twitched. But, at the same time, her heart started beating really quickly. And, okay, she really didn't understand all of these confusing reactions to this lovely lady. This really, really lovely lady. 

" _Your_ head is pretty!" Beca unthinking said aloud. 

"Large black coffee!" Chloe nearly shouted, placing it suddenly on the counter betwen them. Both Beca and Kommissar turned to her in startled surprise. 

Kommissar seemed to stare between the two of them for a moment. "See you around, ja? So long, my _Feisty_ Mouse." 

"Feisty Mouse?" Beca wondered in disbelief. 

" _Hers?_ " Chloe scornfully sneered at the same time. The two girls looked at each other. 

Oh, Beca realized with her heart fluttering. She _had_ kind of claimed Beca as hers. Her what, though? Her rival? Her... Feisty Mouse? What did that even mean? Still. The thought of being the Kommissar's brought a blush to Beca's face. 

Chloe ground her teeth, screaming internally. 

________________________________

One day Kommissar came in wearing a sports bra and sweatpants, sweat shining high on her forehead. Beca inhaled sharply at the sight. Clearly, she had just finished working out. Her stomach was so toned, and Beca could definitely appreciate it. Beca could also marvel at how she still was wearing her flawless cat-like black eyeliner on her eyes, and her red lips also somehow remained perfect despite what must have been a vigorous workout.

"Are you even human?" Beca muttered to herself, right before the woman approached the counter. Kommissar raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

"Oh, I was just - I was just..." Beca trailed off, not knowing how to explain what she had just said without accidentally confessing to her massive crush. 

"What was that?" She pattted Beca's cheek condescendingly, letting it rest in the soft curve of her hand, which successfully rendered Beca speechless. "I don't speak loser." Kommissar smirked, leaning down in an attempt to emphasize their height difference. It really only made Beca even more aware of how close she was to her face; and, wow, okay, Beca was now leaning into the smooth palm on her cheek, following it as it moved. 

"Your hands are so soft." Beca marveled instead of retorting. 

"She speaks eight languages." Kommissar's friend said suddenly, and Beca jolted a bit; she hadn't even realized he was here today. His eyes were staring at Beca intensely, like he was trying to convey something that Beca wasn't picking up on. He paused and then continued, this time with smugness in his voice. "But loser is not one of them."

He looked between Beca and Kommissar for a moment. "Kommissar Luisa," He said suddenly. "Are you ready to order?" 

Kommissar - or was it Luisa, Beca wondered - eyed him oddly but then spoke. "One medium - " 

"Latte, right?" Beca finished knowingly. 

Kommissar eyed her speculatively. After a moment, she nodded. 

"It is rude to interrupt, you know." She said finally. 

"Uh, sorry?" Beca offered. 

The woman harrumphed. "You should be. Little Mouse. Next time I just might interrupt you." 

"Try it." Beca sneered. 

"Maybe I will. But maybe I will not want to come back to such a terrible establishment, no?" 

"Then why do you come back?" Beca wondered. 

She laughed. "Not for this ugly tasting coffee, Little Mouse. Are you not smart enough to realize that? Little Mouse is a bit slow, hmm?" She replied, still chuckling. 

She started to leave with her drink. 

Beca extended her arms wide in an aggressive, challenging manner. "Well your sweat smells like cinnamon!" She called out loudly, as if it were an insult. Beca dropped her arms. " _Damn_ it." 

Chloe stared at her, a frown deep on her face. 

"C'mon! Chop chop everyone!" Aubrey called out, clapping her hands. "And Beca?" 

"Hmm?" She asked, turning to face her manager. 

"Stop fraternizing with the enemy." 

Both Beca and Chloe protested that there was anything of that sort occurring. Nope. Nothing happening here. Not at all. 

And yet, Beca's heart was still racing. 

________________________________

"You're the worst - how do they say? - wingman." Luisa grumbled. 

He smiled innocently.

"Ah," He replied easily. "But now she knows that you know many languages. You are, as they say, both brains and beauty. Whole package." 

"More important," He continued. "Now she knows your name."

Luisa smiled widely. 

"Ah." She murmured in happy understanding. "Maybe not so bad a wingman after all." 

______________________________

Beca was stocking the supply closet when Chloe came in to assist her. Which, don't get her wrong, Beca appreciated the help. It was just... a tight squeeze to have two people in there. They awkwardly brushed against each other if they moved the slightest bit. 

"Something I regret the most in college is that I didn't experiment enough." Chloe admitted, her eyes low and intense. 

Beca nodded, taking the advice. She finished stocking the bags of Columbian beans. She picked up the decaf version and started to shelve those. 

Chloe took a step forward, pressing even closer. And now she was, um, _extremely_ close to Beca. Her chest pressed into Beca's side, and then Beca realized with a start what it was that Chloe had just said. She looked at Chloe's hooded eyes in alarm. 

"Uhhh, I have to - I'm going to - I think I need to go check on Stacie. She's being awfully quiet, and a quiet Stacie usually means trouble. Actually, a loud Stacie also means trouble. Stacie just really, really probably needs my help, sooo - I'm just - I'm just gonna go. 'Kay? Yeah."

Beca fled. 

Chloe stared after her remorsefully. She had missed her chance three years ago, when they had met. She should have said something _then._ Chloe had known it too. But she didn't. She hadn't wanted to to risk it, hadn't wanted to come out of the closet. Not even for Beca. And now it was too late. Beca wasn't showing any signs of being interested anymore, and she was hopelessly flirting with some beautiful and blonde and foreign woman. 

Chloe would say that she wasn't jealous, except she was. She was so very jealous and also upset with herself. If only she had confessed to Beca. Beca would never have looked twice at the Kommissar. But, no, Chloe had been too hesitant. Something that she had chided her best friend Aubrey for but now fell victim to herself. 

Chloe sighed, and she left the supply closet to go back to making drinks. 

"When I was seven," Lilly whispered at a volume that appeared to be to herself, "I ate my pet goldfish." 

Chloe and Cynthia-Rose exchanged slightly worried looks with each other. 

_______________________________

It was one of Beca's two days off, and she really wanted to go see the newest blockbuster _before_ Amy started spoiling the end. So, even though she felt odd going to the movies by herself, Beca found herself at the box office all alone on Friday night. 

She bought her popcorn and balanced it in her arms along with her soda as she made her way up the theaters stairs. She wanted to be more near the top and not the bottom. The middle would be fine, but she liked the upper levels because she was short, and that allowed her to see due to the incline. 

As she slowly made her way up in the already dimmed theater, she squinted her eyes as she looked her an available seat. Then suddenly she did a double take. 

Without thinking, she hurriedly climbed to the next three rows to see if she truly had seen who she had thought she had seen. 

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked in surprise. 

Kommissar's eyelids dipped down in a slow blink before lifting - and, holy crap, her eyelashes were so long. 

"It is the cinema." She said in way of explanation. "What do you think I am doing here?" 

Beca blushed.

Luisa eyed her thoughtfully. "Would you care to join me?" She offered, gesturing to the empty seat beside her with an incline of her head. 

"Wh - what?" 

She smiled at Beca's shock. 

"It is polite invitation. You do know how to sit down, da?" And oh boy; the way that her accent was particularly strong in when she said that made Beca's knees a bit weak. 

"Yeah, da, I mean - I know how to sit down." Beca blabbered. 

Luisa raised an eyebrow. "Then sit." She commanded, gesturing once more to the seat that was right beside her. 

Beca sat down. 

Dazedly, she placed her cup of soda in the drink holder and sat down her bag on popcorn on her lap. She hesitantly leaned back and got comfortable, placing her free arm that didn't have to hold the popcorn on the armrest. 

Their arms brushed against each other on the armrest gently, warm skin against warm skin. 

Beca yelped, pulling her arm away swiftly. A few people turned to look at her before turning away. Her cheeks were on fire. 

"That's quite the squeak, Feisty Mouse." Luisa said, amused. She left her arm on the arm rest, seemingly unbothered. 

And maybe, yeah, Beca was making too big a deal about it. It was just an arm. Just a really warm arm that belonged to a really lovely lady that was _right next_ to Beca, sitting beside her in the darkened movie theater, almost as if it were a date, on a Friday night.. 

Yeah. There was no way that Beca couldn't not make a big deal about this.

_______________________________

"I enjoyed being with you last night." Luisa purred, leaning forward enticingly. 

In the background, Chloe choked at the possible innuendo, and Amy and Cynthia-Rose whooped together. 

Beca blushed bashfully. "I had fun too." She admitted. And the grin on Luisa's face stretched even wider. 

"Then perhaps we should, ah, hang out again soon, no?" She offered. 

Beca hesitated but then gave a thumbs up gesture. "Sure. Yeah. Sounds good." 

The blonde gave an approving nod, turned, and then exited. 

"Oh my gosh." Beca moaned in embarrassment. ""Who even thumbs up people anymore? Why did I do that?" She hung her head and covered her face with her hands. 

Emily patted her consolingly on the shoulder. "I don't think she minded." She offered, and then continued when it didn't seem to cheer up her friend. "Besides, do you think that she came just to ask you out since she didn't order any coffee?" 

Beca's head shot up. "She didn't order anything." she realized in awe. 

"She didn't order anything." Emily confirmed, smiling. 

The blood suddenly drained from Beca's face. "Oh no. Was that her asking me out? For like an actual date?" 

Emily hesitated. "Wasn't that... what you wanted?" 

"No!" Beca panicked. "I can't handle a date! I'm an embarrassing mess! If we go on a date, I'm going to, like, accidentally propose or something. I can't handle that much romance!" Her eyes turned a bit glassy, as if imagining the potential fallout. 

Emily stared at her in confusion. "Um." Then she looked over to their amused coworkers for help. "Guys?" 

"Relax, Legacy." Amy said. "Beca's not going to accidentally propose." 

"How do you know that?" Stacie asked, curious. "Beca would love a honeymoon with her." 

"Because," Amy impatiently sighed. "There's no way that Chloe would allow that." 

A few of them let out a soft "ohhhh." 

"What does Chloe have to do with Beca proposing?" Emily wondered, mystified.

Amy gave her a pat on the head and then rubbed it. "I'll tell you when you're older, Legacy." 

Emily frowned and tried to fix her hair. She looked to Beca for her input.

Beca appeared to still be in a faraway stupor and had heard nothing. 

Emily sighed. 

_______________________________

"Ah," Beca said awkwardly as she gestured apologetically to her half off apron. "I'm about to go on my break. 

Luisa paused. Beca finished removing her apron and then took her hair out of the required ponytail. 

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Luisa offered suddenly. 

Beca turned to her in surprise. Was this it? Was this the date? Was it even a date at all? Her heart hammered nervously in her chest. 

"Sure." 

They stepped out into the quiet morning air together, silently side by side. Beca followed Luisa's lead in where to go, and they simply strolled past the shops for a while. 

Beca nervously debated. Should she grab Luisa's hand? Should she not grab her hand? On the positive side, her hand was sure to be silky and soft. On the down side, Beca's own hand was probably really clammy. But what if this _wasn't_ even a date and Beca only ended up embarrassing herself? Did friends just casually hold hands? She didn't think so. If she made a grab for Luisa's hand, it would be a definite signal that she was into her. And if Luisa _didn't_ like her back... It would be devastating and humiliating. Plus, it would probably destroy their newfound friendship if she assumed this was a date and it actually wasn't. 

"Little Mouse." Luisa said softly, and Beca turned towards her. 

And then _both_ of Beca's sweaty hands were gently grasped in Luisa's warm, soft grip. 

"You are thinking too much." She chastised gently, giving their combined hands a tiny squeeze. "This is more than fine. You do not need to worry so much, not around me. Go ahead and be my Feisty Mouse, yes?" 

Beca blushed. She hadn't realized that Luisa would be able to read the internal struggle on her face or in her body language. But... she was somewhat glad that she did. Beca was happy that she was finally holding hands with her crush, even if she herself hadn't gathered the courage to do so.

"Okay." Beca promised with a smile. Before she could think too much about it, she took their interlocked fingers and kissed the back of Luisa's hand. Immediately, Beca's face burst into color, and she felt a bit stupid and corny. 

"Ah, hello, Feisty Mouse." Luisa drawled in a pleased tone. It allowed Beca to stop awkwardly avoiding eye contact; she instantly felt more comfortable and less stupid. 

"Hello, gorgeous." Beca said with a shy smile. 

_______________________________

Three days later, Beca was working as cashier in the morning shift. 

Luisa came strolling in through the door, and all of The Bellas braced themselves for another altercation. 

"Here, my Little Mouse." Luisa nearly purred as she offered a paper coffee cup towards Beca. It had the Das Sound Machine logo on it. 

"Oh. Thank you." Beca took it, surprised but pleased by the gesture. 

Chloe was not so pleased. "Did she just bring you _coffee?_ In a coffee shop?" She hissed angrily. 

That got Aubrey's attention immediately. _What?_ " She gasped, appalled, as she swiveled around. "Beca," She scolded, once she saw the scene. "You can't drink that." 

Beca shrugged. "Sorry, yeah, I'll go clock out for my break." 

"That's not the point!" Aubrey screeched. She pointed to the cup with a single finger. "By drinking that, you are betraying The Bellas!"

Beca stared. "You've got to be kidding me." Was all she said, once she realized how serious her boss was. 

"How could you consider drinking coffee from anywhere else?" Chloe asked, scandalized. 

Beca groaned. "Because I'm a normal human being?" Luisa gave a low chuckle at that. "You guys," Beca said impatiently. "My girlfriend just brought me coffee. I'm drinking it." 

"Don't you dare!" Aubrey commanded.

Beca took a large chug of coffee. And it was _delicious_ even though she might have burned her tongue just a bit.

"Beca!" Chloe shrieked, as if someone was being murdered. 

"Thank you, Luisa." Beca graciously said, ignoring her ridiculous coworkers. "You're too sweet, seriously. The coffee is wonderful, and I appreciate it." 

Both Aubrey and Chloe let out an upset noise when she praised the competition's coffee. 

Luisa smirked. "Of course." She leaned forwards and swiftly placed a quick peck on Beca's cheek. "You're welcome."

She left Beca standing there, happily stunned. 

"You've got some lipstick on your face." Cynthia-Rose said to her. 

"Do I?" Beca asked dreamily, more than just a bit dazed. 

"You do." Chloe confirmed in disapproval, frowning. "You should probably go wash it off. I'll cover the register for you." 

Beca hesitated. "Um." she spoke quietly. "I think - I think I'm good."

Chloe reared back a step, stunned. 

"Well, let's get back to work everyone!" Aubrey shouted, finally getting over her upset. 

Beca smiled softly as she turned to face the counter. 

Chloe stared at her, disbelief and yearning written plain on her face. 

From the kitchen, suddenly a loud and feminine groaning noise was made. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Chloe snarled. "Stacie!" She shouted, storming away to reprimand her. 

A few customers commented on the brick red kiss print that stood out starkly against Beca's pale skin. It made Beca blush slightly, but she still did not wipe it off. 

(The surprised, pleased look on Luisa's face when Beca came to their date with the red lip mark still perfectly intact was worth it.) 

**Author's Note:**

> My first non-Spiderman fic, so I'm a bit nervous about it, but I think it turned out pretty cute. 
> 
> Song title is from Ed Sheeran's "Cold Coffee"
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
